


Concussion

by artemisscribe



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Concussions, Confusion, Head Injury, Injury, Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisscribe/pseuds/artemisscribe
Summary: When Scott crashes on a mission things get a little bit muddled.





	Concussion

The first thing Scott’s aware of is the sound of sirens. Or maybe it’s a ringing in his ears. He’s not sure. All he really knows is his head hurts, and his chest hurts and he wants to be sick. 

Then something else, another noise he can’t quite put a word to. He tries to focus on it, frowning with concentration. It’s hard to know what it is in the dark. 

Something touches his face and he jerks back. That hurts. The thing touches his face again. Flat and warm against his cheek. 

A bright light flashes, and he tries to jerk back again but the thing on his face keeps him still. 

The noise comes again,

“Scott? Can you hear me? Scott?”

It’s a person. A voice. Calling his name. He tries to remember how to form words.

“Yuh, urgh… yeah. Yeah I hear ya.”

“Alright Scott, I’m Maggie. I’m a paramedic with the GDF. You’ve had a nasty bump on the head so I need you to stay nice and still for me okay, while we check you over.”

“M’brother’sparamedic.” Scott slurs, blinking hard as he tries to force his eyes to focus. Right now the voice is coming from a blurred outline in front of him. 

“Yeah” the voice…. Maggie, says, skilled enough in the mumblings of the semi-conscious to understand him. “I know, I’ve met him on a training programme. Can you tell me how many brothers you’ve got Scott?”

“....Too many” he manages to say, blinking harder as if that will fix his double vision.

He giggles at his own joke. It’s his dad’s joke. Scott never laughs when Dad tells it, but it’s hilarious now. 

Dad always fusses when one of them gets hurt. 

He blinks again and Maggie finally comes into focus. And it turns out he doesn’t have double vision. There’s two people in front of him. The other one is rummaging through a med-evac bag. 

“Urgh, my Dad’s gonna kill me” he manages to say.

“What’s that?” Maggie asks.

“My dad” Scott says. “He fusses when we get hurt. Please don’t let him fuss.”

He’s coming back to his senses enough now that he knows the way that Maggie looks over at her partner is odd. 

“What?” Scott says.

“Nothing” Maggie says, “Can you tell me what day it is?”

“July 22nd, 2065” Scott says. 

“Good” Maggie says, “Now me and Deanna here are gonna get you out of here and take you to a hospital to get checked out okay?”

“Yeah” Scott says. 

“First we’re gonna put a neck brace on you and then we’re going to get you on a board” Maggie explains. “That’s just a precaution. We need to protect your spine.”

“Yeah” Scott says, “I know the drill.”

“Good man” Deanna smiles. 

He gets drowsy as they carefully maneuver him out of the mangled wreckage of his Thunderbird. 

“Hey!” Maggie says, “Stay awake for me.”

“I’m awake” Scott says. “Promise me you won’t tell my dad about this.”

“We promise” Maggie says.

She squeezes his hand as she says it, purposefully leaning over the gurney so he can see her smile at him. 

It’s a strange smile. Almost pitying…

“Oh” Scott says.

“Scott?”

“He’s dead.”

It’s not a question. Just a statement of fact. 

Maggie smiles that sad smile again. 

“Yeah” she says. 


End file.
